


Catch Me, Mate Me

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Claim Marks, Consent is Sexy, M/M, Mating, Outdoor Sex, Voyeurism, Wolf Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Gabriel runs... but really, he wants to be caught by Sam and Lucifer.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Catch Me, Mate Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
> SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo for the Free Space on my card,  
> SPN A/B/O for the square Matching Claim Marks on my card,  
> SPN Poly Bingo for the square Gabriel on my card,  
> SPN Rare Ship Bingo for the square Omegaverse on my card,  
> SPN Lucifere Bingo for the square A/B/O on my card.
> 
> ... wow, that's a lot of cards.

Gabriel runs. He’s using all his considerable speed and cunning to hide his trail, turning the wind and the small streams of water in this part of their territory into his accomplices. His paws are wet and muddy, but he doesn’t slip.

This is his home, and he’s run here since he was old enough to leave the sanctuary of Wolf Den.

The joy of the chase, and the anticipation of being caught, have his heart beating fast in his chest. He’s panting open-mouthed, both to scent his surroundings and to get enough air. He’s build for speed, yes, but those who are chasing him are larger, build for endurance. He knows they’ll catch him eventually.

The Alphas chasing him are also really good hunters, which is why Gabriel is caught utterly by surprise by the big wolf barreling into his side. He yips in alarm as they tumble tail-over-paws over the forest floor, but the familiar scent quells the instinctive fight-or-flight reaction. _Lucifer_.

They come to rest with Gabriel on his belly, paws sprawled every which way, and Lucifer’s teeth in the fur of his neck. Gabriel considers attempting to wriggle out beneath the larger wolf, sacrificing that bit of fur and running again, but before he can decide Sam trots up, panting but with a triumphant gleam in his eyes, and stops directly in front of Gabriel.

The smaller wolf sighs and rests his snout on the floor, though the glares up at Sam before shifting back into hum n form. Lucifer growls low in his throat, and Gabriel shivers at the sensation against his naked back. Then the fur is gone, replaced by solid muscle and silken skin and Lucifer’s hot breath against his neck. “Caught you, little trickster.”

Sam shifts back, too, crouching down in front of Gabriel in all his naked glory. Gabriel’s mouth waters. “Last chance, Gabe.”

Gabriel bares his teeth and bucks up beneath Lucifer. “You’d never have caught me if I didn’t want you to, now _mate me you fuckers_!”

He really should’ve known better than to challenge the Alphas like that. Sam’s eyes darken, and Lucifer chuckles. “Very well.”

Gabriel gasps as he’s pulled up onto his hands and knees, Lucifer’s hands strong and unyielding for all that he’s still gentle with Gabriel. The Omega can smell how aroused the Alpha is, can feel the heat of his erection against his ass, but Lucifer still reaches between his cheeks and rubs questing fingertips over Gabriel’s entrance to make sure he’s slick and open enough.

Gabriel bites the plea back, gritting his teeth. His pride demands he doesn’t beg so soon, but his body is so ready, having known what would happen the entire time he ran through the woods. When Lucifer uses both hands to hold him still, pushes into him in one well-practiced move, Gabriel moans and slumps to his elbows.

Lucifer shifts and spreads Gabriel’s legs further with his knees before he starts to move, fucking into him in short, hard thrusts. Gabriel whines, digging his fingers into the moss he’s kneeling on. A low groan has him look up, and he moans again. Sam’s watching them with lust-dark eyes, kneeling on the forest floor in human form. His hand is wrapped loosely around his own erection, and Gabriel shivers at the promise in his gaze.

“You’re ours,” Lucifer growls into his ear. He’s leaning over Gabriel’s back now, one hand tight on Gabriel’s shoulder, one at his hip holding him in position. Gabriel moans and nods, digging his hands into the earth.

“Lucifer,” he gasps out. “Now, please!”

His Alpha doesn’t make him wait any longer. Lucifer’s hands tighten even more, holding him still. The bite hurts for a single, perfect heartbeat before orgasm slams into Gabriel like a freight train. He feels Lucifer growl against his neck, the hot wetness and sudden fullness in his hole, and then the world turns black.

Gabriel drifts awake feeling warm and safe. His neck aches, but it’s the good kind of ache, the one that tells him immediately what happened. He purrs and stretches in the arms that hold him before opening his eyes.

Sam smiles down at him, and while his touch is tender, his eyes burn with unfulfilled lust. Gabriel smiles back and tilts his head back in invitation. “Yes,” he breathes. “Please, Sam. Need you, too.”

Sam growls softly and rolls Gabriel onto his back, nuzzling at the unmarked side of his throat. His weight presses Gabriel into the ground as he rolls on top of him, settling between Gabriel’s spread legs. The push inside aches a little because Lucifer wasn’t gentle earlier (not that Gabriel wanted him to be) and he moans and arches up into his other Alpha.

“Pretty,” comes Lucifer’s rough murmur from the side, followed by a low growl from Sam. Gabriel wraps his legs around his younger Alpha and holds on, his heart beating faster when Sam’s teeth scrape over his throat. He’s not yet fully erect again, but Sam’s slow, deep rocking into him, the knowledge that it’s not just his own slick easing the way but also the come Lucifer spilled into him earlier, all that is taking care of that nicely. Gabriel gives soft little gasps with each small push in, his body fluttering and clenching around Sam’s cock in need. His body knows they’re not done yet, knows this mating is still unfinished, and every instinct is screaming for his Alpha to claim him – but Sam’s not in a hurry. He keeps mouthing at the unmarked side of Gabriel’s throat, keeps rocking into him at that slow, unhurried pace no matter how much Gabriel squirms and drags his nails down his Alpha’s back.

When he feels as if he’s been on his back for hours, his cock leaking against his belly and so hard it almost, _almost_ hurts Gabriel finally snaps, growls and turns his head, nips at Sam’s throat. “ _Move_!”

Sam laughs and growls at the same time, pinning Gabriel to the soft moss. He does pick up his speed, finally. Gabriel groans appreciation and digs his heels in to encourage Sam, tilting his head back to give him more room. It earns him another soft growl and Sam fucking into him harder, drawing more moans from his throat. Gabriel’s getting closer from the constant stimulation, his muscles tensing in preparation. When the bite comes, it’s still a shock and Gabriel cries out as his body trembles beneath Sam, pinned in place and helpless as he comes apart for his Alpha. Dimly, he can feel Sam’s knot stretch him further, the wet, hot fullness that comes with being fucked full.

Sam releases his throat after a while, licking the wound to hasten its healing. Gabriel sighs and stretches, then smiles as Lucifer stretches out beside them and kisses him.

“You look good with our marks,” the older Alpha tells him, sounding so damn smug. Gabriel grins, showing his own sharp teeth.

“You’ll look good with mine, too,” he promises, wincing at how rough his voice sounds now. “Very good.”

Lucifer smirks. “Bring it on, Gabe.”

It’s late morning of the next day by the time three men walk back into the huge cave system that is Wolf Den. They are wearing jeans and boots, carrying torn t-shirts and broad grins. Others of their pack see them and smirk or whistle, but nobody tries to stop them from reaching their quarters.

The matching mating marks on either side of their throats are a damn good sign the trio has other things in mind right now than idle gossip – not to mention the visible scratches on backs, arms and chests.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again influenced by Nalini Singh's Psy-Changeling books.
> 
> Comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
